Twilight
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: When Bella moved to Forks no one knew her twin sister, Luna, who has been living with Charlie since she was 5. What is so different about these girls? Are they human? And how does Esme and Carlisle know them? ADOPTED From Dark queen is what i'm called
1. Gifts and Settling in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella:

I took my last deep breath of Phoenix before I entered the car with my mother. She was driving me to the airport. I told my mom that I could have sent my stuff to Forks and that I could grow wings and fly but knowing Renee she insisted that I take a plane so that I seem more human to Charlie. I honestly believe that Charlie is cooler with me being a mutant that Renee is.

Okay, so first I should explain, I am a mutant. When I was in my mom's belly the doctor said that my sister and I would probably die but the doctor suggested that my mom could go to this clinic that would turn us into mutants so we could live. Our mom told our dad this and they decided to go with the procedure and since then my sister and I have been mutants.

My mother said her final goodbye to me just before I had to board the plane. I read a book on the whole plane ride and as it was landing I had finished my book. I quickly got off the plane, where I was greeted by Charlie.

"Hey Luna said that she couldn't make it, but she left you a gift."Charlie said.

Luna is my twin sister; my parents named her after the doctor that delivered both of us. But her name suits her because of her personality and well, pretty much everything about her. We are polar opposites, but we do have same similarity but we are still completely different like her hair is black and mine is a chocolate brown but we are both pale white like milk. I tend to be the calm and mature one while she is friendly and preppy. But we both love music and like the same bands and we both love watching movies but she like action and supernatural movies the most, and I like romantic and chick flicks. We both have matching tattoos of yin and yang as 2 fish but being mutants means that we can do everything we want so we are practically adults. But like most twins we are inseparable

"That's okay dad. I wonder what she got me." As Luna and I are very important mutants to this country (but I still don't know why) we can buy whatever we want and not pay a penny.

"You'll see it when we get to the house." If Charlie knew what it was then I knew I could get hints from him.

"So will you give me hints?"

"Sure but I won't come straight out with it."

"Is it big?"

Charlie thought about it and said "In a way yes in another no."

"What colour is it?"

"Black"

"Is it cool?"

Charlie chuckled before saying "Yes it is".

By now we had gotten my bags and were now in his police car."Does it have a name?"

Charlie laughed and said "no, but you could name it."

"Is it a puppy or kitten?"

"That sounds like Luna but no it is not an animal."

"Can it move?"

"Yes and very fast"

"Is it a motorcycle?"

"No, but can we stop now? Were almost at the house."

"Fine."

He chuckled at the tone of my voice probably because it reminded him of when Luna and I had to do things that we didn't want to do.

When Luna and I were kids I lived with Renee and Luna with Charlie; it was a good arrangement the only problem was as being twins who can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts, Luna and I missed each other too much.

When we arrived at the house I saw a blue Porsche with a big red bow on the jaw dropped. "Is that what Luna got me?" I asked in awe.

"Yep" was all Charlie had to say. I jumped out of the car and ran to my new car, while Charlie walked over to me and gave me a set of keys and an envelope. "She wanted you to read this."

"Okay dad" I said before he took my bags inside. I opened the door and noticed that it goes up instead of the side which totally said Luna. I got inside the car and closed the door. I opened the envelope and read the paper inside:

_B_

_When I saw this car I thought of you. I knew it would be the perfect present for you. I know you don't like being seen in the nicest of cars so I got the windows tinted the darkest they can get. I also redecorated your room and it screams you so I think you'll like it. I promise that I'll do my best to try to visit you on my days off. I miss you tons and love you more._

_L_

_P.S. Stay away from Charlie's cooking_

I laughed at the last part. I let myself cry for a few minutes and went into the house. "You miss her don't you?" asked Charlie.

"More than you can imagine. So what's for dinner?"I asked rubbing my stomach.

"I just ordered some pizza. I got you an extra large okay?"

"Sounds great."

1 hour later

"That was great" I said felling full.

"I agree, but I'm glad I ate first" Charlie said

"Sorry, I was really hungry"

"That's least, you're not as messy as Luna when you eat" Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Your right I do have better table manners than her." we both laughed.

I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes then went to watch some TV with Charlie before deciding to hit the sack. "I think I'm gonna get ready and go to bed." I said after a while.

"Okay, well night, Bells."

"Night, dad" I said as I went up the stairs to my room. Luna said she redecorated my room. As we grew up both of our rooms were painted baby blue but now that she is allowed to fix it up. Now her room is black and red with a white tree painted on the wall with a red raven and mines is the same but in dark blue and red with a blue robin.

Luna is a great artist always has been and probably always will be. She also included in our rooms double beds (hers with a red set and mines blue), her room with a beanbag chair, desk, with a regular chair, and a mirror all in blue or red of stuff was either black or red (the only thing that wasn't was the desk and that was just unpainted wood). Luna always knew what I liked.

I had already unpacked my stuff earlier so I just had to grab my PJs and a towel. I walked into our conjoined bathroom where Luna's side had all her towels that were black, red, and she had plenty of shampoos and body washes all different smells since she liked to smell different each day. I picked the pomegranate shampoo and black raspberry vanilla body wash.

When I finally came out of the shower I felt refreshed. I changed into my PJs (black tank top and black cotton pants) and combed my hair then walked into my room. I quickly set my alarm clock for 6:00am and opened my closet (it had mirror doors) and looked at the outfit Luna picked for my first day at school since she always knew what I would love to wear. I closed the closet and walked to my bed.

Before I got in bed I noticed that the window curtain was open. I walked up to my window and looked at the half moon in the sky. I instantly missed Luna, so I closed the curtain and got in bed and spent the night dreaming about Luna.

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
